Taking care of Kendra
by The Scarlet Reaper and Mr Jace
Summary: William has been asked to take care of a young teenage Shinigami girl from the United states. She seems alright to begin but could he be in way over his head? OOC William. I'm the young Shinigami girl he's taking care of. Rated T cause Im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Slightly OOC William here! Lets see how William's gonna handle me being around!**_

I can handle this. I can handle this. It's just one teenage girl. I can handle this. Okay, so maybe I was just fooling myself. Then again, maybe not. Maybe I can scare the thing into behaving. Bad thing is is that I have to take her to work. Maybe she won't distract me. Oh good grief, I can't do this! But here I was, at the airport waiting for the girl I was babysitting for a year. I examined the photo I received last week and then the crowd. I was looking for a girl much shorter than I, but when I saw her she was just about as tall as I was; she was just a few inches taller than me.

The girl look around for a minute before looking directly at me. She smirked and strutted towards me, pulling a suitcase behind her.

"I presume you are Kendra Dixon, am I correct?" I asked politely, bowing out of habit.

"Mhm. And you are Mr. William T. Spears, hm?" She sat a case she was holding down beside her.

"Yes, I am. Would you like me to carry something for you?"

She shook her head. The girl looked intelligent. Much more than she needed to be. She pushed up her glasses where they met her green and gold eyes. She was pretty lean and had muscles I wouldn't expect to see on young female. She almost looked like a boy.

"I don't know you so I'm not trusting you with my crap. And just to let you know, my bite is worse than my bark."

"You mean, your bark is worse than your bite."

She sighed. "Whatevs. You don't want to get on my bad side, or you'll be having a really bad day."

I snorted. My bad day starts with Sutcliff in the morning. "Well, I have to work. Come now. I can't be late."

"Mamma told me you travel everywhere on foot."

"Yes."

"I bet I can keep up."

She took off the jacket she was wearing and stuffed it into the case she had sat down then shoved that case into the suitcase she was pulling. She looked unaffected by the cool London air. I turned around and waved her to follow. I heard her mutter a few choice words I didn't approve of but followed me to an alleyway. The walk was silent. The only sound was our footsteps and the bag she dragged on the cobblestone pathway. I glanced back at her to make sure she was alright. Her expression showed many emotions. Fright…interest…boredom…confusion. Hmph, she might be an excellent member to my team when she's older. I paused for a minute. It went quiet. It was just my breathing. I turned around and to my horror, she was gone. I did a one-eighty turn around the ally but I didn't see her. Great. She's only been her for what, ten minutes?, and she was already gone. Leaping onto the nearest roof, I did another one-eighty turn and found her sitting on top of a roof, watching the plane she just got off of disappear into the sky.

"I'm so far away from home…" I heard her murmur. I jumped to the roof she was sitting on. I was about to try to comfort her, but I hesitated. "I don't wanna be here!" she growled angrily, throwing a pebble .

I glanced at my watch. I was late now, but this kid I have to take care of is more important right now. I rested my hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off.

"What branch you work for?" she asked, never looking at me.

"Dispatch Management Division."

"You manage all the souls that are to be collected here, huh?"

"Correct."

"You're one of the most important people in the Dispatch."

"I guess you could say that."

"Then lets go. I'm sure your team needs their lists."

"How do you know so much?"

She shook her head and looked at me. "I'm not stupid. I am a Shinigami. It's kinda important to know these things, don'tcha think?"

Her eyes showed me that she was dead serious and over her little emotional fit, so I helped her to her feet and we were off.

"So, do you have any books at your flat?"

I nodded. Note to self: buy books she's interested in.

"Note to self: eat soon or die," she said to herself.

"You're hungry?"

"Hells yeah! I haven't eaten anything in three months!"

"Not much of an eater?"

She shook her head. "Well, eat more often then I do. I rarely get the time to eat. Do you mind occupying my employees' flat until I'm done for the day?"

"Do they have books…and food?"

I chuckled. "Of course. Mr. Humphries is an amazing cook and a frequent visitor to the book shop. I'm sure he has something that will capture your attention."

"Then I don't mind."

We past through the *portal between the human and our realm. I paused, and I heard the squeaking of Kendra's shoes on asphault as she came to a stop.

"Luckily, it put us a few houses down from theirs," I muttered as I smoothed my hair back into place.

"These are some nice houses…" Kendra said in awe.

"Come," I said. "I hope they're staying here today."

"Today?" she said.

"Three Ninety-two, three ninety-three. Right here."

A knocked on the door. Kendra looked around nervously. I was greeted at the door by Mr. Humphries' smile. "Hiya, Boss. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind," I stepped aside, revealing a timid looking teenage girl smiling sheepishly, "Kendra staying here until my shift is over."

He chuckled. "Of course I don't mind, sir!" He motioned for her to come in. When she didn't budge, he stepped out on the porch and gently pulled her in. "You got a nickname, Kendra?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah. My friends call me Eric. **Eric Slingby."

"Oh? Why so?"

"W-well, my girlfriend calls me Eric and I have a tendency to put bees in a jar and start slinging them around. Hence the name Slingby."

He chuckled again. "Interesting story, _Eric_. I'm Alan."

Alan glanced at me and nodded. I left in a hurry. She'll be fine with Mr. Humphries and Mr. Slingby. Eric Slingby as her nickname? I definitely did not see this one coming at me. She has a girlfriend too? So a…lesbian-I think that's what they'd call her in America- is what I'm taking care of. I sighed. Well at least she won't be trying to 'hook up' as Mr. Slingby puts it, with any of the young males that linger around the building. Arriving to work late, I calmly walked to my office, ignoring the surprised glances I got. Ronald Knox was waiting outside my office with an armful of paperwork. Sighing, I unlocked the door, letting the small two toned reaper enter ahead of me.

"My work is on time, Grell Sempai's three weeks late, Alan sent Eric's work in yesterday and we're just now receiving it today." He set the paperwork on the corner of my desk.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, dividing the papers into three stacks.

"Huh? Oh, not long. About forty minutes." He turned to leave.

"Knox."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"I'm giving you a raise."

"Why?"

"I'm a giving mood. You don't want to ruin it, do you?"

"No, sir! Thank you, sir!"

He gave me a military salute and rushed out of my office. This was going to be a long day…

"Thanks, Alan! I promise I'll take really good care of it!" Kendra called behind her as we walked down the steps of Mr. Humphries home.

"You still down from the threesome?" Mr. Slingby called loudly.

"I'm down!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, making Kendra bump into me. I heard her glasses fall to the concrete walkway. WHAT THE HELL? I whirled around to look Mr. Slingby directly in his eyes; he flinched slightly but showed no other sign of fright.

"WHAT THREESOME?" I screeched. She hadn't been here a month and they were already talking about a threesome. "I find this highly inappropriate!"

"Chilax, man!" Kendra exclaimed. "It's an inside joke! My girlfriend would be very upset with me if I had a threesome and didn't invite her!"

Slingby mocked being hurt. "She'd willingly give me head…" He added more quietly, "Unlike Alan."

Mr. Humphries looked at Slingby. "Would you like me to give you head, Eric?"

I covered my ears. This is disgusting! I half dragged Kendra away by her arm. This was already more than I bargained for.

"A A A A A A A A A, B B B, C C C C C C C C C C C, D D D D D D D D D, G G G G G G G G, E A D. E A D. E A F F F F D," she sang.

I looked down at her. "What on earth are you doing?"

"remembering some notes. I play trumpet in my middle school band."

"So you actually went to school?"

"How about this: lets play twenty questions. You ask me twenty questions and I answer them all truthfully. Okay? Start."

I picked through my brain as to what to ask her on our walk home. When I met her mother in person, she was human, her father too. "Are you adopted?"

"Mhm. "

"Do you know why you were sent here to London, preferably why I was chosen to take care of you?"

"That no good ho don't want me. She tries to ditch me whenever she can. As for the American Dispatchers, they can't stand me. Even the school teachers there didn't like me. So mamma sent me off here. She made me do some research on the London Division's strictest man-you. She said 'That's yer new Deddy. Yous best not make him mad and make him send you back.' Like I said, that no good ho don't want meh." She looked down sadly at her feet. She wrenched her arm from my grip to push her hands into her pants pocket. I looked her over. Poor child, I'd rather her live here than there. "I'm just a piece of no good dirt."

I grabbed her hand and yanked her upwards where we landed on a well lit roof. I made her look directly at me. She tried to look away, but I forced her to stay put. "I don't believe that. I see great potential in you, Kendra. Even if I get mad at you, I'm not going to send you back. Not after you told me that. I believe you'll be a great Shinigami someday… And if you like, you can call me 'Dad' if you want to.. If it makes you feel any better." And I meant every word too.

She sniffled and wiped away a few tears. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I might be good at this after all. Hesitantly, I hugged her. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome."

She sighed and released me, looking down. "I hope it didn't break or dent," she muttered.

"Hope what didn't break?" I asked following her gaze.

"My trumpet."

She stood and stepped off, landing perfectly on her feet beside her bag. I landed beside her and took her bag. Second day and I'm already very attached to her. Great.

"I haven't completely finished your room yet so you can either sleep on the couch or sleep in the bed with me," I said as I pushed the front door open.

"I choose the bed," Kendra said quickly.

"I would too."

She yawned. I don't blame her. Yesterday was a tuff day. I lead her back to my room where I left her to change into her pajamas. I hope she'll like it here. Maybe her mother did the right thing in sending her here. London just might be better for her, or it just might be worse for her. Only time will tell, but for now, being here is good for her. I wonder why her mother didn't want her exactly. In what little time we were together I learned that she's a very sweet girl, with the exception of the whole threesome thing, which I still don't understand. I shrugged. I guess I wasn't supposed to know. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch. I opened my eyes as soon as sleep started to pull me under. Shoes being dragged across the wooden floor caught my attention. My ear twitched at the sound. Kendra walked in and hugged me.

"I'm going to bed. Good night," she yawned. "We can finish twenty questions tomorrow."

I chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Good night. Don't let Grell bite," I chuckled.

"What's a Grell?" she asked.

I shuddered. "It's a red headed man that claims to be a woman with shark-sharp teeth. Worst of all, he's my partner, and a stalker. So if he's in the bed, just beat him with the baseball bat under the bed."

She laughed tiredly. Heading back to my room, she disappeared around the corner. Just as it had just got quiet, a familiar scream broke the nice silence.

"Ow, ow, quit it kid!" the red headed thorn in my side yelled, and I ran to my bedroom just to see him get his butt kicked.

To my surprise, when I flipped on the lights, the bat was nowhere in sight, probably still under the bed. Kendra was repeatedly throwing punches left and right, throwing in a good round house kick to Grell's side.

"Ah, not the face, kid, not the face!" Grell screamed just as Kendra landed another round house kick to his face.

Grell fell to his knees, and Kendra once again came in and attack, locking him in a deadly looking scissor hold.

"Are you coming back? Huh, are you?"  
>"No matter what!" Grell choked.<p>

Her legs tightened. "I'm sorry, what was that?'

"No, I'm not! Please, let me go!"

Kendra waited a minute before letting him go. She popped her neck and Grell hurriedly jumped out the window, not even taking a second glance back. She glanced at me before wiping her nose with the palm of her hand.

"Sucker's a good little punch there," she said, walking to the bathroom that was in my room. I fallowed her.

She started to wash her hands. "I hope that isn't your blood in the sink," I breathed.

"Nah, it's that Grell thing you where tell me about's."

I patted her back. "Good job, Ked," I congratulated, truly pleased that…that…that thing won't be coming around again. I am definitely keeping her around the office. I don't think Grell will want to come a mile radius of her. She dried her hands off and looked at me. "So, how do I stop my nose from bleeding?"

I chuckled and tilted her head. "Hold still and keep your head back." Taking a damp rag, I wiped the stream of from her nose down.

"I think it stopped."

"I think so too."

She looked down, shaking her head and nodded. I kissed her head and told her to go to bed now. She quickly slipped under the comforter and sheet with a light, "Tonight's gonna be fun." She winked at me and I am pretty sure I blushed.

"Good night Kendra."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keep reviewing guys!**_

During the battle between Kendra and Grell last night, turns out while beating the curse words out of Grell she'd manage to fracture her hand. Turns out also, she's half human too. Ugh, Americans. Even the Shinigami there. The sex drive in American people! Back on topic, pumped up on adrenaline, she didn't feel pain until she calmed when she started wailing about her hand. So we took her to the local hospital in the realm and had it all bandaged up. The time at the hospital, I really looked at her. She wore all black, much like today. Like Grell, she wore black eye liner, and luckily for me, her morning routine was quite short. "Get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, brush hair, put on eyeliner, and I'm done," she had told me this morning, after assisting her with getting dressed and reluctantly, allowing Grell to help her with the eye liner. Grell had hesitated a minute before agreeing. He seemed to lighten up to her after that. The three of us, Grell, Kendra, and I, were walking down to the Dispatch. Kendra and Grell were arguing about eye liner.

"But how do you use liquid instead of pencil?" Grell asked Kendra for the thousandth time. Kendra didn't seem to mine that at all though it annoyed me so.

"I don't like pencil eye line. It hurts," she said, making a face.

"Don't you get it in your eye, though?"

"Sometimes I do, yes. I take a q tip and put soap and water on it to get it off, if you were going to ask."

Grell didn't answer so I guess that was his question. He changed the subject about liquid and pencil eye liner, thank god. "So, tell me something 'bout yourself."

"Just found out that I'm half human, so that's why it's taking my hand so long to heal, but I got enhanced speed and power, half Enhanced endurance," she pointed to her hand, "I can see cinematic record. I do eat, but very seldom do I eat."

"When she does eat, she eats like a pig!" I exclaimed. "At least you cleaned up your mess though."

Grell scoffed. "A lady does not eat like that!"

Kendra looked at Grell funny and shrugged. "Who said I was a lady?" Grell stopped walking.

"You are female, right?"

"Well yeah. What I meant was, 'Who said I acted like one?' I'd rather not. I strongly dislike dress, skirts, dress shoes, heeled boots. That sort of stuff."

I sighed. Scratch that of the Buy Her list. I mentally added nice Polo t-shirts and khakis to the list. She couldn't be too hard to shop for.

"So, Will, have you told her about Ronnie yet?" Grell said suddenly.

"Er, who?" I said as I shook my head. "Oh! No, not yet. I thought I might tell her about him when she meets him."

Kendra looked at me, tilting her head. "Who's Ronald?"

"Will's 'lover boy.'" Grell used his fingers as quotation marks.

"Don't mind Grell; He's just jealous."

*"Well Yono intended us to be soul mates!"

Face-palm. "This is Kendra's story! Let it go on the way she wants it to!"

"Yeah! Let it go on the way Kendra wants it to go. Continue on me~!"*

" 'Lover boy?' That reminds me of Dirty Dancing."

"That's where he got it from," I said bluntly.

I was happy to see that blonde headed flash by us.

"Oh, _Ronnie!"_ Grell called out in a sing song voice.

Ronald stopped and jogged backwards. "Hiya." He looked and Kendra. "Hiya, Kendra."

It was hard for me to keep up the handshake or whatever it was. The only thing I caught was the explosion.

"Okaay, so no need to introduce apparently. How?" I gestured between Kendra and Ronald.

Kendra looked innocently. "Weeeeeell… I kinda snuck out the window and wandered through London. I was sitting on a roof when a demon attacked-"

"Did it tell you its name?" I asked.

"It was Michealis," Ronald said bluntly.

Way to put me in a foul mood, not that I wasn't already. I flicked her ear and she yelped. "Don't sneak out of the house _and_ switch realms without me knowing it!" I snapped harshly. She needed to know some rules here. "I don't know how it is in America and what you did there, but this is London. This is the London division. If you want to go out, tell me, and I'll come with you. I'll let you wonder ahead of me. If you are going to sneak out, take my death scythe! London is infested with demons, and they will not hesitate to kill you, _especially Michealis!"_

Ronald rubbed between my shoulder blades soothingly. "Take it down a notch, Will." He paused to look at Kendra. "He's right, though. Don't go out _at night_ by yourself unarmed with a scythe. We've all been attacked by a demon."

Kendra nodded, taking a step away. I took a deep breath and stood a little straighter.

"Would you turn that mess down?" I looked up from the paper I was correcting.

Kendra paid me absolutely no attention. She was too busy messing with her phone and the music, honestly I wouldn't call it _music_, just humans screaming words I could not make out though I understood the many many curse words, she was listening to was loud and obnoxious. She just happened to look up at me. I motioned for her to take her ear phones out. She rolled her eyes like I was stupid, which in her mind I probably am for asking her to take her ear phones out, but reluctantly did so, taking only one out.

"Yeah?"

"Turn it down. Whatever that is it's horrible."

"Hollywood Undead, Blood On The Dance Floor, and Black Veil Brides is that shizz back home."

"It's classical here, sweetie. Try it sometime."

"When pigs grow wings and fly to Pluto, I'll try it. How about some Bon Jovi? "

I rolled my eyes. Jesus, I hope I didn't get myself in too much trouble in taking her in.

2


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit," echoed through my large, white living room. I sighed, happy to be behind the closed-and locked- door of my house. It was long past two a.m. and from the looks and sounds of it, Ronald wasn't home yet. Kendra's soft snarls drifted downstairs, and I scowled. She was _supposed _to be asleep by now. Another voice drifted downstairs too, but it was more fuzzy and muffled. She was on the phone with who sounded like her girlfriend.

"Will-iam!" The voice pounded its way through the wooded door to my ears.

I looked at the door and groaned. "Fuck off, Sutcliff!"

It was silent on the other end. An almost silent whimper sounded but then disappeared. I slipped my nicely polished shoes off and left them by Kendra's black and plaid Vans by the door. I didn't think Kendra would come downstairs anytime soon. Usually after she gets off the phone she goes right to sleep. I walked into the kitchen to the black fridge to grab one of my well hidden bottles of beer. I felt around on top of the fridge for the pack of cigarettes and headed back to the living room. I usually didn't drink of smoke, but today, I needed it. I swear, if I hear Sutcliff again I was going to freaking snap. I flopped onto the couch and popped open my beer. Taking a sip of it, I indulged in its amazing taste before putting a cigarette between my lips. Much to my horror, Kendra came stomping downstairs. She took my beer and cigarette and flopped on the couch. I took the beer back.

"Go get your own," I muttered, not really in the mood right to scold her. She sighed and rolled her eyes but got up and shuffled to the kitchen. Bottles clanged together before she came back with two in her hands.

"Pass me a lighter," she said, aggravated. I gave her a warning look but she just ignored it. "Never mind." She got up again and headed towards the kitchen.

I swear she is the strangest girl I've ever seen. She came back with a lit cigarette and sat back down, sighing. She looked upset but I didn't want to bother her too much about it. I had to learn the hard that her bite really is worse than her bark. My hand started to throb just thinking about it.

"You ok?" I asked after lighting my cig, looking at her. She nodded, never looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's my birthday in three days, and I'm stuck here. I miss my girlfriend, I miss my best friend, I miss my life back home!" She looked as if she was on the verge of crying, but she stayed strong and just took a sip of beer.

I just smiled. I loved her and I wanted her to be happy here. Oh, what's one more mouth to feed for a week or two? Just for the sake of Kendra's happiness, I'll call her girlfriend and see if she can fly to London and stay for a little while.

"So when's Mamma Knox gonna be home?" she asked.

I smiled and shrugged. She'd been calling Ronald 'Mamma' for the longest, but when I told her to….what did I asker to tell Ronald? I didn't remember, but she'd end up saying Mamma Knox instead Knox like I think I asked. I loved the little name. It was quite cute in my opinion. My aggravation started to melt away, but hers just grew stronger- I could feel it.

"How about I invite your girlfriend to stay in London for a, aaah, week or two?"

She let out a cloud of smoke as she sighed. "Can't we go to America that way I can see my girlfriend _and_ my best friends?"

I shook my head sadly. "You know I can't leave. Look, Kend, I could call and persuade her parents to let Miranda fly to London." I sat my beer bottle on the table beside the couch after taking a long swig.

"Okay… I'm goin' to bed." She stood, grabbing the extra bottle she'd got. She pushed down her fuzzy blue Snoopy pajama pants before she disappeared up the stairs.

"Shiit," I sighed. "What the hell have I got myself into?"

Keys rattled in the door, and I turned around to look at the door. Ronald casually walked in. I could tell he wasn't on an alcohol buzz, which was good. He came in and sat beside me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed. He kicked his shoes off and through the rest of his body on the couch. Well this was a nice way to end the night.

"You smoke, Will? I didn't know that."

"Only when I'm extremely frustrated."

"Which is always."

I reached over and pinched his thigh. "Am not."

"Sexually you are."

"That's a different story, love"


End file.
